Flu in Florem
by Urby
Summary: Anges falls ill and must be nursed back to health - a task that involves the whole party!


It started gently enough, just a few scattered coughs and a stuffy nose that came about just as the party was about to enter Florem. However, it didn't take long for Agnes to develop a full-blown flu. She spent more time with a kerchief to her face than not, and every cough or sneeze shook her taxed body. It got to the point where she became too weary to get out of bed one morning, and the group hovered nearby to decide what to do.

"Any idea what's ailing you, Agnes?" Ringabel asked, leafing through his book idly.

Edea tilted her head from side to side, appraising the other girl's condition. "Well, it could be anything. Agnes must not have been exposed to anything while in the temple. Even a child's cold would eat her up."

"It is of no matter. We must press on," Agnes said weakly.

"I really think you ought to rest, Agnes," Tiz said. "You're not getting anywhere like that. We're in a nice place to rest up a while. We should all take the opportunity."

Airy looked towards various members of the group, then fluttered towards Agnes. "If Agnes wants to keep going, then we should go! The darkness won't wait just because one of you is feeling under the weather!"

"Don't worry. Curing her won't take long - I know just what to do," Edea said proudly. "When I was down with the flu, my mother would make me a tea that had me up on my feet in days. We're certain to find everything we need here for it in Florem."

"I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer," Ringabel smiled. "And you, Tiz?"

Tiz hesitated, but he smiled. "I said we should stay. I haven't changed my mind."

"Alright! It's decided then," Edea proclaimed, beaming. "Time to go shopping! For the ingredients, of course." She fussed over Agnes to make sure she was comfortable, then sped off with Ringabel and Tiz in tow.

Agnes settled back into her cot reluctantly, but not ungratefully. Airy flew in long circles above her head, grumbling unintelligibly. "I suppose it can't be helped," she muttered, shuffling deeper into her sheets. "I will have to make up for the lost time..."

* * *

Once the ingredients had been gathered and brought to Agnes' room, Edea ushered Tiz and Ringabel out, claiming that the vestal needed to be quarantined. The two young men were shut out before either one could protest.

"Spirited thing, isn't she?" Ringabel finally said after they had stared at the closed door for while.

"I'll say. She had us running ragged the whole time," Tiz said.

"At the very least, the load was manageable this time around. If this was anything like one of her shopping sprees for clothing, we would be joining the sick bay along with our dearest Agnes," Ringabel held his hands up helplessly, shaking his head.

"I thought you liked helping Edea with those."

"Beg pardon?"

"You said that anytime she needed a hand with her bags, you would help her out. Anytime, anywhere."

"Ah, yes. In fact, I would be offended if she chose anyone else," Ringabel said with a flourish. "A herculean labor, to be sure, but one I would gladly undertake."

Tiz shook his head, smiling despite himself.

"Well, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Care to join me, Tiz?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do I _really_ need to tell you?" Ringabel tossed his head. "The night life here is full of exotic wonders. It begs exploration! You'll join me, won't you?"

Tiz chuckled. Ringabel and Edea were alike in a surprising amount of ways, and their love for urban adventure amused Tiz even though he didn't share the particular sentiment.

"Excellent. There's a lovely pub with even lovelier waitresses I must show you," Ringabel clapped Tiz's shoulder to get him moving.

"What!?"

* * *

Tiz chose a corner of the pub to hole up in, trying to shield himself from as much neon lighting as he could. Ringabel leaned against a wall nearby, staring expectantly at Tiz for several long moments, then finally had a seat next to him. "You are frightfully dull sometimes," the amnesiac said with some irritation.

"Sorry," Tiz offered, though he didn't feel very apologetic at the moment.

"At least you know your liquor," Ringabel muttered, nursing his drink dourly.

Tiz traced circles in the condensation gathered on his mug. "I'm worried for Agnes," he said into his drink.

"Why so? Do you not trust Edea?" Ringabel's question held a slight edge to it that surprised Tiz.

"I do. And I trust that she knows what she's doing. But when I think about Agnes bedridden like that..." Tiz bit his lower lip uneasily. "I feel sick myself." He took a swig to get his mind off the feeling.

"Ah! I understand now," Ringabel said, standing and gesturing dramatically. "You're lovesick; the disease of sympathy ails you -"

"Hey! It's not like that!" Tiz pulled Ringabel back to his seat. "I meant to say...she's my ray of hope. And she looked so dim swaddled up like that."

Ringabel arched an eyebrow and gave Tiz a knowing look. "So you mean to say you're in love with our lady vestal, and seeing her ill gives you pain. There's no need to rephrase it. A man enamoured needs no excuses."

Tiz grabbed the sides of his head and rested his arms on the table. "...Don't say that so loud."

"Ha ha! So you admit it at last!" Ringabel patted Tiz' back proudly. "A fine choice for you; the two you match each other so well!"

Tiz fidgeted. "I'm still worried. Maybe I should check up on her."

"And face an Edea determined to keep everyone out? Don't condemn yourself, and don't worry so much. Agnes is in capable hands. If anyone knows about cures, it would be someone from Eternia, wouldn't you agree?"

Tiz shuffled in his seat and lowered his arms. "I guess."

"Now we just need to distract ourselves while Edea works her cure. Here, try this cocktail for size, will you?"

* * *

After a day and night of carousing, Tiz and Ringabel returned to the inn to check up on their companions' health. Sneezing and sniffling were audible even before they entered the room. Agnes was sitting up in bed with her tea, looking substantially refreshed, while Edea dozed with her face buried in her arms at the foot of the bed.

"Feeling better, Agnes?" Tiz asked.

"Yes. I think I will be fine to travel tomorrow morning," Agnes answered quietly.

"Wonderful! That means Edea's efforts were well spent," Ringabel declared.

The girl in question coughed and sat up. "Hey you two," she said, sniffling.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted," Tiz remarked.

"I'm just tired and have allergies," Edea shook her head, as if to clear it. "I guess rolling around in a flower bed the other day wasn't the best idea."

"I remember that. You were covered in pollen! It clung to everything for days," Tiz laughed.

Ringabel put a hand to his chin in thought. "But that was around a week ago, and you weren't bothered then. Are you sure you're suffering from allergies?"

"...Well, what else could it be?" Edea sniffled sadly. Agnes tapped her fingers on the edge of her teacup nervously. After a long moment, Edea sighed, covering a sneeze with the nook of her arm. "Alright, alright, I caught whatever was bothering Agnes. But I'm fine."

"Was it you we heard coughing outside? It sounded quite serious."

"I said I'm fine! I don't want to delay Agnes' journey any longer. We'll be ready to go tomorr...ah..." Edea turned away to sneeze and blow her nose. "...On second thought, maybe I should stay here for a while."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're not leaving you behind," Ringabel crossed his arms.

"I...I'm not sure I can fight like this. My head feels like soup," Edea tucked her chin.

Agnes set her teacup down on her lap. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't! It's the stupid flu's fault! Don't blame yourself," Edea said, puffing out her chest. That gesture made her cough a few times.

"Your vigil was the main reason I got better so quickly. It's only right I return the favor," Agnes said decisively, trying to get out of bed. She was stopped by Tiz and Ringabel.

"Why don't we all pitch into the doctoring effort?" Tiz suggested. "It doesn't have to fall on one person's shoulders."

Both Agnes and Edea frowned. "Then both of _you_ will catch it," Agnes said sternly.

"Then we might as well get it over with right now!" Ringabel grinned. "The quickest way to pass a disease is by kissing, so Edea, if you please -"

"No," Edea said, blocking his advance with an outstretched arm.

"Not even for your own good? Hm, then how about this: I prescribe one kiss. Doctor's orders."

"Don't try your luck!"

"Edea -! You need to stay in bed! Come back!"

Tiz shook his head helplessly and turned towards the vestal. "You look much better, Agnes. I'm glad."

"Thank you," Agnes said, following Ringabel's chasing of Edea with her eyes. "All of you."

Tiz scratched the back of his head. "Edea deserves most of the credit."

Agnes fixed him with a silent, earnest stare. He finally cracked a small smile. "You're welcome."


End file.
